Mapleshade's Heart
Mapleshade's Heart Written by: Moonlight8 I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. However, I did create this fanfiction, so please don't copy! Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please comment to let me know how I'm doing! I hope you enjoy this story. I've always wanted to know more about Mapleshade's past, and I hope this seems at least somewhat realistic. Thanks! 'Allegiances' ThunderClan Leader- Icestar- fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes Deputy- Ravenwing- black she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat- Sagewhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Warriors ( toms and she-cats without kits) -Snowstorm- white she-cat with dark green eyes -Lightningstreak- dark brown tom with a white streak on his chest and back with green eyes -Mossfire- blue gray tom with tabby ginger patches and intense blue eyes -Copperfur- ginger tom with bright green eyes -Grasspelt- long haired tortoishell tom with amber eyes -Willowstream- beautiful light brown she-cat with dazzling blue eyes -Nightfur- black she-cat with blue green eyes; Ravenwing's littermate -Wolfheart- silvery gray tom with a black tail tip and pale blue eyes -Beepelt- golden tabby tom with sharp golden green eyes -Marshtail- tortoishell and white tom with green eyes -Rainfall- pretty dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes -Silverfrost- silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes that sometimes seem misty gray -Redpelt- red brown tom with greenish gray eyes -Stormcloud- huge dark gray and black tom with stormy blue eyes Apprentices -Weedpaw- pale orange tom with amber eyes (mentor- Snowstorm) -Larkpaw- tortoishell she-cat with pale green eyes (mentor- Willowstream) -Mumblepaw- brown tom with amber eyes (mentor- Marshtail) Queens -Duskheart- pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate- Grasspelt, kits- expecting) -Dewfrost- gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate- Mossfire, kits- Stonekit and Applekit) -Hollyflower- fluffy black she-cat with ice green eyes (mate- Copperfur, kits- Maplekit, Lilykit, and Sootkit, also Icestar's littermate) Kits -Stonekit- gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes -Applekit- dark cream she-cat with blue green eyes mixed with golden flecks -Maplekit- pretty ginger and white she-cat with honey colored amber eyes and a fluffy white tail -Lilykit- silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes -Sootkit- pale smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes Elders -Stormclaw- dark gray tom with pale amber eyes -Seedfur- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes -Rosefall- dark cream she-cat with blue eyes WindClan Leader- Skystar- lithe gray she-cat with green eyes Deputy- Harepelt- gray brown tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat- Heatherheart- small brown tabby she-cat with gentle amber eyes Apprentice- Bushpaw- red brown tom with green eyes Warriors -Shrewtail- skinny brown tom with amber eyes -Gorsepelt- tortoishell tom with pale amber eyes -Badgerfoot- large gray tabby tom with blue eyes -Honeyfur- honey colored she-cat with green eyes -Jayflight- pretty blue gray she-cat with blue eyes -Larchsong- white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and amber eyes -Blacktail- ginger she-cat with a black tail, nose, and three paws, and has blue-green eyes -Oatclaw- pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes -Greeneyes- gray black tom with brilliant green eyes -Mistfur- blue gray she-cat with a black paw and green eyes -Darkfoot- reddish brown tom with a black paw and amber eyes Lightwind- lithe gray tom with darker stripes and green eyes -Thrushflight- gray brown tom with white patches and dark amber eyes Apprentices -Flamepaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mentor- Jayflight) -Talonpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mentor- Badgerfoot) Queens ''' -Brindlefur- beautiful brown tabby she-cat green eyes (mate- Badgerfoot, kits- Adderkit and Beechkit) -Treefall- sleek black she-cat with brilliant blue eyes (mate- Oatclaw, kits- Yellowkit, Ratkit, and Bushkit) '''Kits -Adderkit- yellow gray tom with dark amber eyes -Beechkit- chocolately brown she-cat with dark blue eyes -Yellowkit- dark gray tom with yellow eyes -Ratkit- light gray tom with light amber eyes -Bushkit- tortoishell she-cat with emerald green eyes Elders ShadowClan Leader- Oakstar- huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy- Leafstorm- silver she-cat with stormy blue eyes Medicine Cat- Pinefur- tortoishell tom with green eyes Apprentice- Smallfang- small white she-cat with blue eyes Warriors -Frogfoot- gray tom with green eyes - Leafheart- golden she-cat with blue eyes -Deerpelt- unusually spotted brown she-cat with blue-green eyes -Snaketail- tortoishell tom with a long tail and amber eyes -Sunrise- dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger patches and dark blue eyes -Swallowfur- gray brown she-cat with amber eyes -Vinepath- tortoishell and gray tom with vine like scars on his back and green eyes -Graytail- black tom with a gray tail and dark blue eyes -Antclaw- black and white tom with green eyes -Snailshell- pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes -Swampheart- dark brown tabby tom with black and white patches and green eyes -Browntail- white tom with a pale brown tail and blue eyes -Darkmoon- large tortoishell tom with amber eyes Apprentices -Swiftpaw- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes (mentor- Vinepath) -Lizardpaw- black tom with amber eyes (mentor- Snailshell) -Strikepaw-golden tom with amber eyes (mentor- Leafheart) Queens -Silverleaf- beautiful silver she-cat with dark amber eyes (mate- Antclaw, kits- Brightkit and Branchkit) Kits -Brightkit- tortoishell she-cat with bright amber eyes -Branchkit- tortoishell tom with golden amber eyes Elders -Twoclaws- gray and brown tom with amber eyes (has only two claws on one of his paws) RiverClan Leader- Streamstar- gray brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes Deputy- Reedclaw- large black tom with green eyes Medicine Cat- Berryfur- cream she-cat with darker flecks and clear amber eyes Warriors -Flowerstem- pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes -Fishtail- small gray tom with amber eyes -Quailfeather- gray brown tabby tom with amber eyes -Eagleflight- brown and white she-cat with yellow green eyes -Darkshadow- black she-cat with brilliant blue eyes -Splashpelt- gray she-cat with a white splash on her chest and green eyes -Whitepatch- black tom with white patches and blue eyes -Mistfur- blue gray she cat with light amber eyes -Waterflow- tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes -Troutfang- red brown tabby tom with amber eyes -Carpfur- gray tom with amber eyes -Silversong- pretty silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes -Barkfur- large brown tom with amber eyes Apprentices -Pebblepaw- large pale bracken colored tom with darker tabby stripes and green eyes(mentor- Fishtail) -Minnowpaw- blue gray tabby she cat with green eyes(mentor-Waterflow) -Applepaw- large pale brown tabby tom with light green eyes(mentor- Reedclaw) Queens -Frozenlight- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (mate- Quailfeather, kits- expecting) -Fallenlight- tortoishell and white she-cat with amber eyes (mate- Troutfang, kits- Salmonkit, Nettlekit and Ebonykit) -Rainshadow- gray she-cat with long fur and brilliant blue eyes (mate- Whitepatch, kits- expecting) Kits -Salmonkit- dark brown tom with amber eyes -Nettlekit- black and white tom with amber eyes -Ebonykit- black she-cat with blue eyes Elders Prologue Mapleshade padded through the eerie forest. As she continued to walk through the seemingly endless foilage, Mapleshade wondered where she was. Surely she must be in StarClan. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong, had she? Mapleshade knew for a fact that she was dead, but if she wasn't in StarClan, then where was she? She looked up to the sky, hoping to see Silverpelt shining above her, but the thick tree branches covered the stars. "Welcome," said a sudden, deep voice. Mapleshade spun around. A large white tom stood in front of her, his amber gaze burning into her pelt. "Who are you?," she demanded, frightened by the newcomer. "I am Whitecloud. Welcome to the Dark Forest, Mapleshade." "Wh-What's the Dark Forest?," Mapleshade asked, dreading the answer to her question. "The Dark Forest is the place that cats go who were not accepted into StarClan. Cats like us, Mapleshade.," Whitecloud replied, watching her carefully as if to see how she would react to his answer. "What," Mapleshade screeched. More calmly, she went on, "There m-must be some mistake," she stuttered. "I belong in StarClan, with my friends, my family..." "Obviously not," Whitecloud replied, sneering. Mapleshade watched in disbelief as Whitecloud finished speaking to her, and then padded away, slowly fading into the misty shadows. '' How could they!!!'' The thought rang through Mapleshade's head again and again. For her whole life, whenever she was in pain, Mapleshade had reminded herself that she would one day be at peace, walking the skies with her ancestors. Sometimes, she had longed for this day to come. And now... And now she was stuck in some stupid forest!! She would never again see her clanmates, her mate, or anyone from her old life. Mapleshade snarled silently to herself. StarClan were no better than crowfood eating rats! They were traitors... As Mapleshade stalked angrily through the Dark Forest, she knew that StarClan needed to be taught a lesson. And Mapleshade would make sure to teach it to them. Chapter One Maplekit's P.O.V. Maplekit snuggled closer to her mother. Her sisters, Lilykit and Sootkit, lay on either side of her. Maplekit had just woken up from a nap, and curiousity suddenly stabbed her like a needle. What does the camp look like? ''she wondered. Cautiously, Maplekit opened her eyes. ''Wow! The nursery is so amazing! Those were Maplekit's first thoughts as her eyes opened for the first time and saw the thick bramble walls of the nursery. Looking down at her sisters, Maplekit nudged Sootkit awake. "Come on!" She said. "Wake up Sootkit. You have to open your eyes. The nursery is so cool, and we still have to explore the rest of camp!" "Okay, okay," muttered Sootkit. Maplekit watched as Sootkit hesitantly opened her eyes. "Ouch!" She squeaked. "Why is it so bright?" Maplekit purred in amusement. "It's called the sun, Sootkit! Now, get up, we just have to wake Lilykit." At that moment, however, Lilykit stirred. "You two are so loud, that I bet the whole of Shadowclan can hear you," She complained. Her eyes then blinked open, and she was still for a moment, shocked. Finally, Lilykit asked, "Is this really the nursey? Or am I dreaming?" Maplekit answered affectionately, "Of course this is the nursery, mousebrain! Where else would we be? Now let's ask Hollyflower if we can play outside." As Hollyflower woke up, she seemed to already know what her kits wanted. "Now you three, I expect you to be very careful, and do not get into any trouble." "Of course, Hollyflower," Maplekit replied. "We won't ever get in trouble, you'll see. Right, Sootkit, Lilykit?" "Yeah, we will always follow the rules, Hollyflower," said Lilykit. "And we'll help the other kits, too," added Sootkit. Suddenly another voice snorted, "More like we'll be helping you, right Applekit?" "Who do you think you are?" Maplekit shot back indignantly, eyeing the small gray tabby tom warily. "I'm Stonekit, and this is my sister, Applekit." The two older kits stood side by side, watching Maplekit and her sisters. "Who's your mother?" asked Lilykit. Applekit answered, "Our mother is Dewfrost. Our father is Mossfire. He's the best warrior in the whole clan!" "Our father is Copperfur, and we just wanted to visit him. Do you think that you two could show us the Warriors den. Oh, and maybe the rest of camp, too!" Sootkit squealed excitedly. Maplekit felt embarrassed. We can find our own way around camp! Although I suppose we know we won't get lost if Applekit and Stonekit show us around. Okay, I'll go with them. "Wait for me! I'm coming, too," Maplekit yowled as she hurried out of the nursery to folllow the others. "Wow, Maplekit, you sure are looking forward to this," Stonekit let out a mrow of laughter. "Of course I am! I can hardly be a warrior if I don't even know my way around camp!" "Are we going to go show them the camp or what?" Applekit put in irritably. "Yeah! In fact, we're going now," Stonekit retorted. Maplekit looked in front of her. The camp was huge! She fought the urge to run off by herself and explore every little bit of her home. I don't want to get into trouble. I might have to stay in the nursery for a moon! "''Alright, so right here is the apprentices' den. Applekit and I are almost six moons old, we'll be there soon," Stonekit meowed proudly. "Yeah, the apprentices are so cool. Look, they even taught us the hunter's crouch," Applekit added, showing Maplekit and her sisters the crouch. Distracted, Maplekit jumped when she heard a noise coming from the apprentices' den. She poked her head inside, and to her relief saw that it was only an apprentice, just now waking up. "Hello," Maplekit called softly. "I'm Maplekit, what's your name?" As the cat rose from their nest, Maplekit realized that it was a tom. His short brown pelt was covered in moss, and he began to groom himself. After a moment, he stopped and said, "Hello, Maplekit. I'm Mumblepaw. You're Hollyflower's kit, right? Where are your sisters?" "They're outside," Maplekit replied. "Oh. I suppose Applekit and Stonekit must be showing you around camp. Have they shown you the hunters crouch yet?" For some reason, Maplekit thought that Mumblepaw looked dissapointed that it was the other kits who were showing her and her littermates around. Maplekit wondered why. Suddenly, Mumblepaw straightened up. "I'll show you the real hunters crouch if you want me to, Maplekit." He looked at her with his clear amber gaze, and Maplekit knew she could not refuse, although she would soon be missed. "That would would be great!", Maplekit squeaked in excitement. "Alright, then." Mumblepaw crouched down, carefully placing each paw in what Maplekit assumed was the correct position. Then, he crept forward, looking like he really was hunting. Maplekit was amazed at Mumblepaw's skill. ''He's really good. When I'm an apprentice, I want to be just like him. No, ''I want to be even better.'' After a moment, Mumblepaw padded up to Maplekit. "What did you think? Was it good?" he asked anxiously. "It was great! Stonekit and Applekit don't know what they're doing, but you do, Mumblepaw," Maplekit replied, day dreaming about how she would show Sootkit and Lilykit the real ''hunters crouch. Chapter Two Maplekit's P.O.V. "Maplekit," Hollyflower scolded her daughter gently. "I told you that Duskheart's kits are too young to play. Great Starclan, they were just born last night!" Maplekit sighed and padded outside, sitting right by the entrance to the nursery. She knew that Molekit, Bluekit, and Birchkit were too young to play. But she had been so bored lately, seeing that Lilykit and Sootkit were still recovering from Whitecough. Why can't they be better already. There's no one to play with. Stonepaw and Applepaw think that they're StarClan's gift to ThunderClan, they'll never hang out with me. Hollyflower doesn't even like to play!'' Maplekit was just starting to imagine her apprentice ceremony, when a voice startled her. "Hey, Maplekit. Everything alright?" Maplekit spun around, bristling, but relaxed when she saw Mumblefoot's familiar figure. He had been made a Warrior a few days after Maplekit had first met him, along with Larksong and Weedwhisker. She remembered the day they had been made warriors. Their mentors, Marshtail, Willowstream, and Snowstorm, had been so proud. Now that he was a warrior, Maplekit secretly hoped that Mumblefoot would be her mentor, though she knew how unlikely that it was to happen. "I'm fine, Mumblefoot," Maplekit mewed, forcing a purr. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all." "I don't think so, Maplekit. Why don't we go and visit Lilykit and Sootkit. They would love to see you." "But Sagewhisker said that there are no visitors allowed," Maplekit meowed, her voice almost a wail. "Well, I'm sure that Sagewhisker will make an exception for you, especially if a Warrior accompanies you. Now, stop complaining and we can go," Mumblefoot replied briskly, padding away towards the medicine den. Maplekit ran up to him. Mumblefoot was such a good friend, but he wasn't her littermate. Hopefully Sagewhisker would be in a good mood and let her see Sootkit and Lilykit. Maplekit and Mumblefoot were at the medicine cat's den. When Maplekit saw the entrance to the den, she ran ahead of Mumblefoot and was about to enter when Sagewhisker's voice stopped her. "Maplekit, what did I say about visiting my patients," he asked her, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Errrr...," Maplekit trailed off. "Look, Sagewhisker, I know that you don't like cats to visit your patients, but this is Lilykit and Sootkit's littermate. They would love to see her, and it isn't fair to keep them apart." Mumblefoot was speaking, his voice steady but determined. "Well, I suppose one visitor won't hurt. But only Maplekit is allowed to come with me. Mumblefoot, you will wait outside the entrance for us." Mumblefoot gave Maplekit and Sagewhisker a long look. "Okay, I'll wait for you out here." "Thanks, Mumblefoot," Maplekit purred. Finally, I get to see my littermates. It's been too long. '' Maplekit padded through the ferns and entered the medicine den. At once she heard her sisters. "Maplekit! We thought we'd never see you again," cried Sootkit. "Yes! I thought that Sagewhisker would rip your pelt off for trying to see us again," Lilykit said joyously. Maplekit replied," Well, he probably would have, but Mumblefoot made him let me see you two." "Cool," mewed Lilykit. "Mumblefoot is such a good warrior. And, he actually treats us like we're more than just little kits." "Yeah, he's a great cat," Maplekit added, feeling happy that he was her friend. Maplekit curled up in her nest, feeling excited and impatient. Tomorrow, Sootkit and Lilykit would be moving back to the nursery. As she recalled the day's events, Maplekit knew that without her visit, they would have been stuck in the medicine den for a few days longer than this. After Maplekit and her sisters had talked about how life had been so boring lately, they decided to play a game of catch the moss. They were tossing the moss happily when Sagewhisker stalked inside the den. "What do you kits think you're doing," he had yowled. "I leave you alone with your ''visitor for five minutes and you try to destroy my supply! This is why I seperate the kits, because if I don't, they'll ruin everything!" At that moment, Hollyflower, Mumblefoot, and Copperfur ran into the nursery. "Where are my kits," Hollyflower demanded, looking franticly around the den. "We're right here, Hollyflower," called Lilykit. "Oh, thank StarClan you're all right, my kits. I heard a yowl and I thought you were in trouble!" "What happened," asked Copperfur, looking at Sagewhisker suspiciously. "Well", began Sagewhisker. "I came in my den, and these kits were playing with my moss and making a mess of the herbs." "I'm sure they didn't mean it, Sagewhisker," Mumblefoot defended them. "Yes, they're only kits, Sagewhisker. You shouldn't be so harsh on them," Hollyflower added. "Hmph," Sagewhisker snorted. He then mewed,"Sootkit and Lilykit can move back to the nursery tomorrow. They no longer need treatment to recover from whitecough." With that, Sagewhisker had padded out of his den. "Come on, Maplekit. I'll walk you and you're mother back to the nursery. You must be tired," Copperfur said gently. Maplekit was tired, so she followed her father back to the nursery, where she laid down next to her mother, and let the black wave of sleep take her. Chapter Three Maplepaw's P.O.V. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," yowled Icestar, the ThunderClan leader. "Today we have a very special ceremony. Hollyflower's kits have reached the age of six moons, and so today we make them apprentices of ThunderClan!" The clan cheered, and Maplekit suddenly felt very nervous. What if I'm not good enough? What if my mentor doesn't like me? ''She pushed the thoughts away as Hollyflower began licking her again. But after a moment, Hollyflower stopped. "Go on now, you three. You'll be fine. And you do want to be apprentices, right," Maplekit's mother mewed gently, nudging them out of the nursery. When Maplekit and her sisters got to the center of the camp, just below the highrock, they stopped. "Lilykit, come forward," Icestar said, jumping down from the highrock. "From this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Beepelt. He is strong and a brave warrior. I expect him to teach you these skills." Lillypaw padded forward and respectfully touched noses with Beepelt. Icestar continued, "Sootkit, come forward. From this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sootpaw. Your mentor will be Mossfire." Turning to look at the bluish gray and ginger warrior, she mewed,"Mossfire, you are loyal and kind. I believe that you will teach Sootpaw these qualities as well." As Mossfire and Sootpaw touched noses, all of Maplekit's worries returned. She pushed them out of her mind. ''I must be strong and brave, so that I can be the best warrior ThinderClan has ever seen! Icestar, now looking at Maplekit, began her naming ceremony. "Maplekit, come forward. From this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will Silverfrost. She is smart and kind, and I expect you to learn these qualities from her." Icestar began talking to Siverfrost. "As a young warrior who has never had an apprentice, I know that this will be difficult for you. That is why the warriors Mumblefoot, Nightfur, and Redpelt will always be available to help you if you have any questions or need extra paws. I also thought that it would be a good learning experience if Larksong helped with Sootpaw's training, and Weedwhisker hepled with Lilypaw's training. Ravenwing and myself can help as well, if you feel like you need extra help. This way our young cats will be more prepared for mentoring. Is this all right with you, Silverfrost?" "Yes, I think that it's a great idea, Icestar! I know that it will help me a lot," Silverfrost agreed, looking a bit less nervous than before. Now that Icestar had finished speaking, Maplepaw padded forward and touched noses with Silverfrost. She was surprised to feel happy that the silver warrior and herself would be learning together.'' And Mumblefoot. He'll be learning, too.'' Of all the great things that came with being an apprentice, Maplepaw was especially excited that she would be training with Mumblefoot. She knew that Mumblefoot was a great teacher already, seeing that he had tought her the hunter's crouch. I just hope he doen't think I'm stupid. I want to prove to him and Silverfrost that I can follow order's, learn quickly, and not complain about my tasks. Maplepaw was startled out of her thoughts as Silverfrost came up to her. "Alright, Maplepaw, are you ready to start your training? Today we will be doing only a few things. I will take you out into the forest and teach you how to collect moss for the elders. Then we will take it to Sagewhisker for his store of moss. We'll save cleaning the bedding and checking for ticks for another day. After that, I will take you with either Sootpaw or Lilypaw and show you the territory. I think I'll also bring Mumblefoot and Redpelt. I do have to ask you something, Maplepaw. Would you like it if Ravenwing came with us?" Maplepaw stopped walking. The clan deputy, going to see the territory with her. She couldn't believe her luck. "Of course I would like Ravenwing to come with us! Well, if she can come. Sootpaw and Lilypaw would like that, too," Maplepaw mewed, feeling very excited. "Calm down, Maplepaw. You act like I suggested we meet StarClan! Ravenwing's only the deputy. Now come on, we need to get that moss for Sagewhisker, or he'll have our pelts for his nest." Maplepaw followed Silverfrost out of the camp. Was she really her first apprentice? Silverfrost acted so confident, but, then again, they hadn't started the real training yet. Suddenly, Silverfrost picked up speed. Maplepaw ran as fast as she could, trying to keep up. Silverfrost kept running, unaware that Maplepaw was stuggling. Maplepaw, although exhausted already, had no choice but to continue. The air felt chilly. Maplepaw realized that newleaf and greenleaf had passed, and leaf-fall was here. At last, Siverfrost came to a halt. "We're here, Maplepaw. I know it must have been hard for you to come all this way, but it's the only way for you to get used to it." Maplepaw, though still winded, managed to reply. "I understand, Silverfrost. I know I'll be used to it soon." "That's the spirit, Maplepaw! Now, the moss grows right over here, see? You can always find some on the trees, and on the rocks, too." Maplepaw was very excited. After all, this was her first apprentice task. Even if she wasn't fighting or hunting today, she would be helping the elders and seeing ThunderClan's territory. Hopefully she wouldn't mess up... "Maplepaw! Please pay attention." "Yes, Silverfrost, of coarse! Just let me get some moss," Maplepaw mewed rapidly, searchind the rocks and trees for moss. "Maplepaw, I didn't want you to collect any moss yet," said Silverfrost, seeming a bit more gentle than before. She continued, "I was asking you, Maplepaw, if you could guess where we were. Surely you must have some idea. Your parents and the elders have tried to explain the territory, right?" "Yes, they have explained the territory to me," Maplepaw said crossly; she didn't like that Silverfrost was insulting Hollyflower and Copperfur, even though she knew that she didn't mean it and was only trying to get Maplepaw to pay attention. And thinking quickly, she mewed, "I think we're near RiverClan territory, because I can hear a lot of water, almost like a rainstorm. There are a lot of rocks, too, so maybe we could be near Sunning Rocks?" Maplepaw hoped she was right. She didn't want to look like a mousebrain in front of her new mentor. Seeing Silverfrost's eyes narrowed, she decided that she should also apologize for her rudeness. "I'm sorry, Silverfrost," she said, feeling more ashamed by the second. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just nervous, I didn't want to let you down and-" Silverfrost interrupted. "It's fine, Maplepaw. In fact, I'm very pleased that you are my apprentice. Very few brand new apprentices would be smart enough to figure out where we are, but you have managed." Maplepaw was stunned. We're really right by Sunning Rocks, I thought for sure we were on the border with ShadowClan? Wow, I thought for sure we were on the border with ShadowClan! Maplepaw was also very pleased with herself, but she didn't want to show off, not when Silverfrost knew so much more than she did. "I'm sure it was just luck, Silverfrost," she replied modestly, and she knew it was true. Silverfrost was still looking at her strangely, but continued. "Okay, Maplepaw, here is the moss, and this is how you collect it." Silverfrost carefully put the moss she had picked up under her chin. Maplepaw quickly tried to do the same, but the moss fell from under her chin. "Mousedung," she spat, feeling extremely embarrassed as her mentor let out a purr of amusement. "It's okay, Maplepaw. Every cat drops their moss the first time. Try again." This time Maplepaw concentrated very hard. She made sure that the moss was packed tightly under her chin. Then, very slowly, she took a step towards Silverfrost. The moss did not fall. Chapter Four Maplepaw's P.O.V. Maplepaw stalked through the forest, carefully checking that she was downwind from the mouse. She crept through the dense undergrowth, her pawstep's light and slow. Almost there... she pounced. Somehow, the mouse had heard her, and it scurried away. "Mousedung," she spat. "I almost had it!" Mumblefoot, who had taken her out hunting today, soothed her. It's okay, Maplepaw," he said. "Just bad luck. Besides, you've already caught two other mice, plus a squirrel and a pigeon." "I know," Maplepaw sighed. Mumblefoot always managed to make her feel better. He was such a good friend, although sometimes he got annoying. "Come on, then," he mewed briskly. "Let's get this prey back to camp." On the walk back to the ThunderClan camp, Maplepaw's thoughts drifted back to Lilypaw. Only a few days ago, Maplepaw's littermate had decided that she wanted to be a medicine cat. The whole clan had been very surprised, but none more than Maplepaw and Sootpaw. I hope she's happy with Sagewhisker. And not fighting for her clan. I could never be a medicine cat. Although Maplepaw and Sootpaw were disappointed that they would no longer get to train with their sister, they knew that she would be a great medicine cat. Already, she knew most of the basic herbs. Tonight, it was a fulll moon, and Lilypaw would be meeting the other medicine cats. The Gathering! Maplepaw wondered if she would get to go. It would be her first chance to meet the other Clans. But seeing as she was still a fairly new apprentice, she didn't think that her chances were very good.'' I would love to go to a gathering, though. Seeing Fourtrees and the other Clans would really help with my training.'' "Hurry up, Maplepaw! You don't want to be left behind!" Sootpaw meowed, her voice betraying her excitement. "I'm coming, Sootpaw," Maplepaw yowled to her littermate. Maplepaw still couldn't believe that she had been chosen for a gathering. She felt her own excitement bubble up inside her, and raced ahead to catch up. "Remember, Maplepaw. Be careful what you tell the cats in other clans. You don't want them to know our secrets." Silverfrost had suddenly appeared at her side. "I promise that I won't give anything away, Silverfrost." Maplepaw replied, planning in her mind how she could talk to the apprentices and have fun, but not put her clan in danger. That was the most important thing in the whole world- as long as her clan was safe, then Maplepaw would be content. The trip to Fourtees was longer than Maplepaw expected it to be, but she was beginning to get used to running long distances, so it wasn't to hard. It was weird, though, to run through her territory, but not hunt or patrol. "Alright, we'll stop here." Icestar's commanding voice broke through her thoughts. Lilypaw padded to Maplepaw's side. "Why are stopping," she whispered. "I have no idea," Maplepaw replied, hoping that nothing was wrong. Suddenly, Icestar yowled. "Now!" Spinning around, Lilypaw hissed. " I have to go! See you later, Maplepaw." Maplepaw watched for a moment as her sister hurried over to Sagewhisker. "Come on, slow slug!" Sootpaw called to Maplepaw. Maplepaw pelted forward to reach her sister. Suddenly, the ground sloped downward, and Maplepaw found herself looking down into a huge clearing. Four giant oak trees stood there, dwarfing everything around them. In the center, a boulder sat in the ground, big and grand. "Wow," Maplepaw breathed. This time it was Redpelt who came to her side. "It's a lot to take in," mewed the young reddish brown tom. "But there's nothing else like it in any of the clan territories." Maplepaw looked into Redpelt's green eyes. He had taught her almost as much as Silverfrost had in the past moon. "Thanks, Redpelt," she murmured, feeling very grateful that she had such great cats to help her on the journey of becoming a warrior. "Let's go catch up to the others," he mewed. Maplepaw padded in front of him and went to sit with Sootpaw and Applepaw. They were the only ThunderClan warrior apprentices who got to go to the gathering this moon. But just as Maplepaw was getting comfortable, she felt the fur on her spine lift. Someone was watcing her. She turned and saw Redpelt staring at her. His green eyes were mixed wth a misty gray, and he flinched as he saw that Maplepaw had noticed him. But Maplepaw had seen the look he gave her. It was the same look that Silverfrost had given her when she first became an apprentice. Maplepaw wondered why her mentor and another cat that helped train her would look at her like that. It was a strange look, almost like they were amazed at something she had done. But there was another emotion in their gaze as well. Fear. Chapter 5 Lillypaw's P.O.V. Lillypaw was so excited. It was her very first gathering! After tonight, she would be respected by all the clans. Because Lilypaw was different than most apprentices. The normal rules that warriors had to follow didn't apply to her anymore. Lillypaw was a medicine cat now. "Welcome, cats of all clans," Icestar yowled, forcing Lilypaw to stop daydreaming and pay attention. "ThunderClan is thriving. Prey is running well, and although the twolegs are bothersome, they are no threat to us. Also, we have three new apprentices. Their names are Sootpaw, Maplepaw, and Lilypaw. Lilypaw is training to be a medicine cat." Icestar paused to let the clans cheer for the new apprentices. Lilypaw ducked her head at all the attention, and gave her chest fur a couple of embarressed licks. "Remember, leafbare is on its way. ThunderClan will be guading its prey extra carefully." Icestar dipped her head to the a gray brown tabby she-cat. I wonder which leader that is. ''Lilypaw thought. Turning her head, the she-cat gazed down at the cats. Her blue eyes looked warm. "To those who don't know me," she began. "I am Streamstar, leader of RiverClan. RiverClan has been lucky. We have plenty of prey, and the twolegs have left the river. A fox attacked us, but Reedcalw, Splashpelt, and Applepaw drove it out of clan territories. Also, we welcaome a new warrior to our clan. Barkfur." Lillypaw looked at the new warrior. Someday that would be her sisters. Looking around, Lilypaw spotted Maplepaw. She was looking at the two warriors and the apprentice who had driven the fox out of RiverClan. She seemed impressed. Lillypaw felt a prick of unease. ''I hope Maplepaw isn't ''to eager to fight. I don't want her to ger hurt.'' Another leader stepped up to speak. Lilypaw recognized his dark brown tabby pelt, and his menacing amber eyes. Lilypaw swallowed. This was Oakstar of ShadowClan. Sagewhisker seemed to sense her unease. "Don't worry, Lilypaw," he murmured. "He's not as scary as he looks. Besides, he wouldn't dare to hurt a medicine cat!" "Thanks, Sagewhisker." Lilypaw had been nervous when she first started training as a medicine cat. She had thought that Sagewhisker would be mean. She had quickly learned that while he could be gruff, he was very kind once he got to know you. Oakstar began to speak. "ShadowClan is also doing well this leaf-fall." His deep voice resounded through the clearing. "We had an incident with a badger, but Sunrise, Deerpelt, Leafstorm, and I chased it out. Sunrise was injured, but I am pleased to say that she will be well in time for next moon's gathering." Oakstar sat down and glanced at a lithe gray she-cat. Lilypaw guessed that she was the WindClan leader. What was her name again? Skystar, I think. The WindClan leader stood, her bright grren gaze sweeping through the group of cats. "Good evening," she mewed cooly. "WindClan is doing fine. There are plenty of rabbits this season, and even the occasional mouse. We have two new warriors who we welcome into the clan. Darkfoot and Mistfur." As Skystar sat down, the cats began calling the new warriors' names. "Darkfoot! Mistfur!" Lilypaw joined in. Sagewhisker padded up to her. "Now the clans share tongues. We normally won't, though. We'll be talking to the medicine cats. Come on, Lilypaw." Lilypaw was about to follow her mentor when a sound stopped her. Some cat had murmured a name. Maplepaw! Why are they talking about her? Lilypaw quickly ran up to Sagewhisker. "Can I catch up in a minute, Sagewhisker? I need to make dirt." Her mentor sighed. "Go on. But hurry back!" Lilypaw raced to the edge of the clearing. She stopped. "Maplepaw is one of the most talented young cats that I have ever seen. It's scary how fast she catches on to things. She'll be leader of ThunderClan some day. Whether she replaces Ravenwing as deputy, or becomes deputy when Ravenwing becomes leader, I don't know. But I do know that she will lead us one day." It was Beepelt speaking. Lilypaw didn't recognize the tom he was with, but he stank of WindClan. Lilypaw felt fear running down her spine. Why did cats think that Maplepaw was going to be leader? Why did they think that she was different, special, even? Lilypaw didn't like it. It felt wrong, like these cats were to afraid to speak in public. Like they feared Maplepaw. But that's mouse-brained! Maplepaw shouldn't be feared! She's my sister, for StarClan's sake! '' Lilypaw ran to another group of cats. This time, none of them were ThunderClan. She pricked her ears. What were they saying? A ginger she-cat was speaking. "Have you heard about that new ThunderClan apprentice? Maplepaw, I think? I hear that she's going to be leader one day." "What makes you say that?" A gray tom spoke, sounding wary. "Apparently she's already one of the best hunters in the clan. And she's only been an apprentice for a moon!" "What about her fighting skills?" Asked a pretty blue gray she-cat. "Well," the ginger she-cat continued. "I heard that she hasn't been trained very much in fighting yet, but that she has excelled more than cats her age normally do. Almost more than they should...." "Wow," a pale tabby tom murmured thoughfully. "We should talk to her at the next gathering. Maybe she'll think of us as friends, and when she's leader our clans will be allies." Looking smug, he added, "I bet we could even get some ThunderClan secrets out of her." "Are you rabbit-brained!" The blue gray she-cat hissed. Cats that powerful don't make ''friends at a gathering. They look for weaknesses." The group looked around, seeming frightened. "What if she learns our clans' secrets? We'll be doomed!" The gray tom said. The group looked around, their eyes huge with fear. "I-I should go." The pale tabby trotted quickly to some of her clanmates. Soon, the rest of the group had dispersed as well. Lilypaw felt sick. These cats admired her sister. Respected her. Feared her. For StarClan's sake, she was only an apprentice! Couldn't anyone see that? Lilypaw wanted to stop the talk. The rumors. All around, they rippled through the clans. Her mind filled with horror, Lilypaw raced off to her mentor. She tried to forget about Maplepaw, but she knew that she never could. All Lilypaw could do was make sure that Maplepaw never knew anything about this discovery. If she did know, Lillypaw feared that Maplepaw would take it upon herself to become the cat everyone seemed to think she was. Powerful. Dangerous. Chapter 6 Maplepaw's P.O.V. "Wake up, Maplepaw!" "Coming." Maplepaw yawned as she got out of her nest and stretched. Why did she have to be on dawn patrol today? All she wanted to do was sleep. "Maplepaw! Do you want to have your Warriors assessment today or not?" Silverfrost sounded annoyed. Maplepaw knew why. Silverfrost was expecting Lightningstreak's kits, and soon she would have to move to the nursery. Silverfrost was hoping to finish Maplepaw's training before that happened. "Calm down, Silverfrost! The dawn patrol can wait for a bit. Besides, you should be be taking it easy." Redpelt was purring in amusement; somehow he never seemed to panic or lose his temper. Maplepaw joined in, weaving around them. "Redpelt is right, Silverfrost. What would Lightningstreak say if he knew you were pushing yourself so hard!" At this, Silverfrost began to purr with them. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "I just don't want to stop training you until you're a warrior, Maplepaw. As my first apprentice, I want to finish the job." Mumblefoot padded out of the Warriors den, blinking sleepily. Maplepaw purred even harder; her closest friends would be patrolling with her this morning. "Mind if I join you," he asked, stetching. Redpelt answered. "Of course not, Mumblefoot! We'd be glad to have some extra paws." That gave Maplepaw an idea. "Could Sootpaw and Beepelt come, too?" Silverfrost thought for a moment, then replied. "I suppose so. After all, today is Sootpaw's assessment as well as your own." Maplepaw felt excitement bubble up inside her. She thanked Silverfrost, and then raced back to the apprentice's den to wake her sister. Redpelt padded to the warrior's den to get Beepelt. "Alright, Maplepaw. What can you smell?" Silverfrost was standing in front of Maplepaw expectantly. They were at the edge of ThunderClan's territor, near the border with ShadowClan. Maplepaw took a deep breathe, and then sniffed the air. Countless scents filled her nostrils. She carefully sorted them out before answering. "The strongest scent is the Thunderpath. Then the ThunderClan and ShadowClan scent markers." She sniffed again. "There's fox scent, too, but it's stale. A few days old, at least. And prey. Not much, because of the Thunderpath, but some." Maplepaw stopped, wondering how she had done. If I fail my assessment, when will I become a warrior? Silverfrost looked at Maplepaw approvingly. "Well done, Maplepaw," she mewed. Maplepaw felt herself swell with pride. "Thank you, Silverfrost!" Beepelt stepped forward. "Alright then, it's your turn now, Sootpaw." Maplepaw padded through the forest, sniffing for prey. This was the final part of her assessment. She was hunting near the RiverClan border, and so far all she had caught was a mouse and a vole.